Paranormal Beginnings/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Paranormal Beginnings. The Aldridge Mansion * Tour Guide Garrett: (screams) * Ghost: Arghh! * Tour Guide Garrett: Ohhh... * Tour Guide Garrett: Na, nah, no, no, no, n, nooooooooo! Higgins Institute of Science * Erin Gilbert: Hello? * Abby Yates: Erin. * Erin Gilbert: You put our book online without our permission. * Abby Yates: I don't need your permission. * Erin Gilbert: There's no experimental backing for anything in that book, and it makes me look like a crazy person. * Jillian Holtzmann: I've heard terrible things about you. * Abby Yates: HA! * Abby Yates: Holtzmann works with me in the lab. She's a brilliant engineer. And very loyal. She would not abandon you. * Erin Gilbert: Ok, you know what, I thought we could have an adult conversation, but apparently we can't. * Abby Yates: Erin, if you really don't believe in this stuff anymore, why were you looking for the book? * Erin Gilbert: A man came to see me at my work, saying his building was haunted! * Abby Yates: What building? * Erin Gilbert: The Aldridge Mansion. It's obviously a joke. * Erin Gilbert: Abby, wait! * Abby Yates: Hey, taxi! * Abby Yates: Hey! * Abby Yates: Hey! * Erin Gilbert: Abby, uh, come on! * Erin Gilbert: Please, Abby. Just take the book down, please! * Abby Yates: All right. All right, but you have to introduce us to this guy at The Aldridge Mansion. * Erin Gilbert: Yes of course! * Tour Guide Garrett: Excuse me?! * Tour Guide Garrett: Excuse me?! * Tour Guide Garrett: We're not open. * Tour Guide Garrett: Can I help you? * Erin Gilbert: Yes. Hi. We're looking for Ed Mulgrave. I wanted to introduce these people. * Abby Yates: Hi there? * Tour Guide Garrett: But Ed... Ed Mulgrave died fifteen years ago. * Abby Yates: Ed's a ghost! Ha! * Erin Gilbert: So?! * Erin Gilbert: So who's this? * Tour Guide Garrett: Well that's Ed's son, Ed Jr. * Erin Gilbert: Okay, that's obviously who I meant. * Abby Yates: Well how about you take us across the street? I got to get in there, setup. Let's go on a tour. * Tour Guide Garrett: You're going to die in there. Into the Aldridge Mansion * Abby Yates: Strange reading here. * Jillian Holtzmann: It's a fantastic book, you know. * Abby Yates: It's why people were interested talking about it on television. * Erin Gilbert: It was on a college channel at the University of Michigan. * Abby Yates: You didn't even show up! * Erin Gilbert: I just got tired of being called crazy! * Jillian Holtzmann: You okay? * Abby Yates: No, I'm good. Thank you for asking. * Abby Yates: I didn't even know it did that! Encounter with Gertrude Aldridge * Abby Yates: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? * Abby Yates: The basement door is open. * Abby Yates: Class four apparition. * Abby Yates: Just be cautious. * Erin Gilbert: It's okay, she seems peaceful. * Erin Gilbert: Hello? Gertrude Aldridge Defeated * Abby Yates: She's getting away, come on! * Erin Gilbert: What just happened? * Erin Gilbert: Abby, what just happened? * Abby Yates: I'll tell you what just happened... * Abby Yates: We saw a ghost!!! * Abby Yates: We saw a ghost! * Erin Gilbert: We saw a ghost!!! * Erin Gilbert: We saw a ghost! * Jillian Holtzmann: GHOSTS ARE REAL!! GHOSTS ARE REAL!!!! * Jillian Holtzmann: We saw a ghost and the ghosts were real! * Erin Gilbert: GHOSTS ARE REAL!! GHOSTS ARE REAL!!!! * Erin Gilbert: I believe in ghosts because I just saw one, they're real!!! The Mercado Building * Rowan: Trust in your abilities and the universe shall bend before your will. * Desk Clerk: Hey weirdo, we have a clogged toilet in 1843. * Rowan: Absolutely. Nothing would make me happier. Return to Higgins Institute of Science * Abby Yates: Erin, we are sorry that you lost your job but there has be a "glass is half full" aspect of it. I mean we saw a real ghost. * Abby Yates: And she was beautiful. * Jillian Holtzmann: Till she dislocated her jaw and ecto-projected all over you. * Abby Yates: Ok, we are on the cusp of something here. A real discovery. * Abby Yates: Unlike your university, this institute is one hundred percent behind us. * Erin Gilbert: Really? * Abby Yates: We just have to go upstairs and ask for more money. * Erin Gilbert: C'mon guys. I think we can really do this. We can become the first scientists to prove the existence of the paranormal. * Abby Yates: Hey. There's the Erin I remember. Welcome back. * Jillian Holtzmann: Me and slim will go liberate some more equipment. * Abby Yates: I'll go find a sweet new base for operations. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Ghostbusters